


Xena and Gabrielle

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [17]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/F, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Xena: Warrior Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: When Cassie had compared Rachel and herself to Xena and Gabrielle, she hadn't realized just how apt the comparison was.





	Xena and Gabrielle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Hold On

When Cassie had compared Rachel and herself to Xena and Gabrielle, she hadn't realized just how apt the comparison was. She'd certainly seen something familiar in the characters' interactions, but it hadn't been until after the war that she'd realized why.

Romance hadn’t developed immediately; it had taken Cassie a few years to even realize how she felt about Rachel, and at that point she would have rather faced down a battalion of Hork-Bajir Controllers on her own than bring the subject up herself.

Which had probably been a good thing in the long run. They'd ended up going to different colleges, but had stayed in touch, and when Cassie had called Rachel to tell her about her first girlfriend Rachel had audibly perked up and started talking about a girl in one of her business classes. Being friends was nice, and Cassie let go of her crush.

...only to have it come back in a torrent of something maybe a bit deeper than a crush once they'd both ended up moving back home after college, single and broke and out of place.

In the end, Cassie had been the one to confess first, regardless of how scared she was, and Rachel had kissed her and they'd laughed and cried together and nothing was different and everything was different.

They got a small apartment together shortly after that. It may have been rushing things, but Cassie couldn’t bring herself to care. The both of them had spent too much time with death hanging over them to give much thought to taking it slow.

What _Xena_ had not prepared her for was opening the window at 2 AM because she was sure she'd heard a Blade Ship landing outside, or finding Rachel crying on the kitchen floor because she'd been chopping celery and for a moment the knife had looked like a claw. Neither of them really know what to do with these incidents, but they spent a lot of time reassuring each other and ordering takeout, and life was good.

Life could’ve been a lot _better_ most of the time, but it was good.


End file.
